Just for Tonight
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: He could sense the agony gripping at her. He, for some unknown reason, felt the need to console her. He had never been attracted to Daphne Greengrass, not until that moment. He had never seen her as more than the Slytherin ice-princess, she liked to pretend to be. He never would have thought it was a façade, but now he knew. Neville/Daphne.


**Just for Tonight**

"_Our wounds are often the openings into the best and most beautiful part of us_."  
― David Richo

* * *

He couldn't help but be intrigued. She laughed, tilting her head back. Her mocha locks cascaded over her shoulders and down the gentle curve of her back, her olive green eyes squeezed shut. It looked so forced. He could see no pleasure in her actions.

He watched as she spoke, with a plastered on smile. How could her company not notice how uncomfortable she looked?

Neville leaned forward on his elbows as he watched the small group across the room. The brunette seemed lost. Every once in a while she would throw in a half-hearted laugh or an encouraging nod.

He noticed every movement she made. He recognized every action. The way her eyes drifted toward the floor, the way she tucked a chunk of her chocolate-colored curls behind her ear, how every once-in-a-while she would catch herself in a frown and quickly twist her full, rose-colored lips, imitating a smile.

He could tell on the inside she felt nothing but pain, and he understood. He felt nothing but empathy.

He watched as she emitted a sigh of relief upon her friends' departure. Her eyes slowly slid shut and she leaned her back against the wooden booth.

He remained, contemplating if he should approach her. She was never welcoming during their Hogwarts years, but things were different now. Voldermort was gone, the rivalry between the Hogwarts classes lessened. His blue eyes traveled over her slender frame. She was tense, eyes transfixed on the ceiling, hands folded over her lap. She would have looked peaceful, if not for the hurt gleaming in her eyes.

He rose and approached the table. His heart rate quickened. He inhaled deeply, hoping to ease the fluttering in his stomach. "Daphne," her name almost caught in his throat. His voice was but a mere whisper.

The brunette turned her eyes toward him. At first she said nothing, she just watched him.

He felt his palms grow sweaty, his heart racing. He shifted nervously, awaiting a response.

"Neville," she seemed surprised by his presence. Her voice was not harsh or hateful, like he had expected.

"Can I join you?"

"If you'd like," she shrugged her slender shoulders.

He took a seat across from her, eyeing her nervously. He had never really noticed how beautiful she was. Rich, olive green eyes, milky complexion, slender, but not too thin. Her dark brown curls reminded him of coffee and chocolate. He smiled weakly, "it's been awhile."

"It has," she nodded. "What brought you over here? I wouldn't expect you to talk to me."

He sighed. He didn't want her to shut down. He could sense the agony gripping at her. He, for some unknown reason, felt the need to console her. He had never been attracted to Daphne Greengrass, not until that moment. He had never seen her as more than the Slytherin ice-princess, she liked to pretend to be. He never would have thought it was a façade, but now he knew. It was evident from her actions that night. "You seem like you are… hurting. I thought, maybe, you would like someone to talk to. "

"Why would you care Longbottom? My life is of no concern to you." She did not look at him when she said this. Her arms were crossed, sheltering herself. She was on the offensive; that much was clear.

"But that's just it Daphne, I do care. Others might not notice, but I do. I know how you are feeling. I only want to give you someone to talk to, someone to understand." Neville had never been the best with words. Suffice to say, he stunned himself, talking so openly with Daphne. "You deserve that."

She watched him, apprehensively. "Is this a trick? Let me guess, I talk to you and you run back to your little Gryffindor friends and make a mockery of me. I think I'll pass." She rose to leave, dropping several galleons on the table.

_She was not going to get off that easy. _

Neville wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He rose, standing before her, his face inches from hers. "I can see through the mask. I only want to know the real you," he whispered.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

She stared at him, her steely eyes boring into his. They softened when she found no signs of deception. His grip on her wrist loosened. "If you do not want to talk me, then let me help you forget about whatever it is that's bothering you, if only for a night." He tried to stop his hands from shaking. He had never been so bold. The words had rolled off of his tongue, before he had a chance to think.

Her eyes grew wide. She was just as surprised by his forwardness as he was. "You're joking." She questioned. He was surprised to see her eyes shift to the floor. He wasn't. And by the expression she was wearing, he guessed she was hoping for the same.

"I'm dead serious." He let his fingers glide up her arm. "Say the word and we are out of here."

She watched him momentarily, clearly contemplating his offer.

"Just for tonight."

* * *

_His lips overtook hers, his fingers traveling gently over her skin. Her hands glided over his abdomen as she sighed. He changed course, placing tender kisses down her neck and collarbone as his fingers worked, meticulously, in gentle caresses, bringing forth moans and sighs of appreciation. Her fingers curled in his hair as his lips moved over the silken arch of her abdomen. _

_She gasped as filled her, a hearty groan escaping his lips as they made their way back up toward her mouth. He lost himself in the rhythm, feeling nothing but pleasure. A relief settled over him as her green eyes fluttered shut. Her hips met his in a melodic rhythm. He knew she felt none of the pain that had plagued her for so long._

* * *

The room was encased in darkness. All was silent expect for the ragged sound of their breathing. He wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his chest. He felt the brush of her hair on his skin as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He held her close.

He stroked her back with his fingertips as he held her. They stayed in silence, neither wanting to speak of the passion between them. He gently pulled her up to meet him, his forehead pressed against hers.

He felt a tear roll down her cheek as his lips overtook hers, mingling with his own.

The moment was over, the pain had returned. And now they understood, they were meant to find peace in each other.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,120**

**Challenges: **

**Camp Potter**: Campfire Songs (Week2): "They say you sparkle like a different girl But something tells me that you hide When all the world is warm and tired You cry a little in the dark Well so do I"- David Bowie, 'Letter to Hermione'. (optional prompt: meticulous)  
**Minor Character BC:** Kiss (Daphne Greengrass)  
**Pairing Diversity:** Meticulously  
**Challenge: I'm Falling in Love Again**. Neville. I chose Neville/Daphne.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass. I proofread but, alas, I am not perfect. I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have missed. : )

Sorry for the horribly written/implied smut. I should just give up on writing it. :'(

I hope you managed to enjoy this anyway.

Reviews would make me smile = D

-Danie.


End file.
